godzilla vs destroyah the real story
by redrain24
Summary: a fan remake of godzilla vs. destroyah plus a sneak peek of my next story.


godzilla:godzilla vs. destroyah the real story story: destroyah teamed up with hedorah,king ghidorah,space godzilla,mech godzilla,megalon,gigan,  
battra and orga and lead them there mission destroy the king of the monsters of course day 1 monster island raid

destroyah and the rest of godzillas enemys were in a cave on top of a mountion

destroyah:i have a mission for you guys and battra raid monster island get everything you can bring back here but hedorah,orga and battra stay here

all:yes sir

all the monsters destroyah sent reached monster island all the noise woke all the monsters who lived on the island then they started to grab important stuff then they saw godzilla with his son hiding behind his back they just continued in the process gigan grabed godzilla jr. with one of his knifes around his neck

godzilla:let him go gigan

gigan:make another move godzilla or ill cut his head off

all the other monsters that lived on the island besides godzilla saw the scene and started to fight destroyahs minions but were quikly overpowered then destroyahs minions left the island with godzilla jr. godzilla watched them leave

godzilla:junior

godzilla then falls to his legs crying

angurius:its ok godzilla we will get him back

godzilla looks at angurius for a second then cried more

back at destroyahs cave

destroyah:how the mission go

gigan:failed sir

destroyah:angry how dare you report a failed mission!

gigan:but we brought something that will make you feel happy

destroyah:what is it!

gigan pushes godzilla jr. from behind his back

gigan:this grins

desroyah:godzilla jr.? you brought me his son good work gigan, space godzilla throw jr. in the dungeon

space godzilla:yes sir

space godzilla pushes a rock out of the way revealing a small cave space godzilla picked godzilla jr. up and threw him in the wall very hardly then space godzilla put the rock back were it was

destroyah:good we will deal with him later first we gotta put some stuff in this cave megalon and look for metal mech godzilla get some trees space godzilla find some boulders orga take that big rock bowl and bring back lava rest of you take this list and bring back everything on it you can back hands everyone a list all:yes sir

everyone except destroyah leaves

destroyah:oh gigan

gigan:yes sir

destroyah:due to you bringing me godzilla jr. you are excused from this mission as a reward

night 1 torture

destroyahs cave was done it had torches on the walls there was another room with chains and a lava pit a big chair in the main cave and there was more chains on the side of the wall of the main cave and rocks covering the main entrance

destroyah:perfect..space godzilla get jr out of the dungeon and put him on the chains on the wall

space godzilla:yes sir

space godzilla moved the rock sealing jr. in the dungeon jr. was sleeping space godzilla picked up jr. and attached him to the chains space godzilla woke jr. up

godzilla jr.:you wont get away with this

destroyah rises up from his throne and walks over to jr.

destroyah:oh yes i will child yes i will you see your father or the person you think is your father is well not your real father you never had a real one

godzilla jr.:thats a lie! if i wasnt his son he would destroy me like all the other monsters ive seen him destroy!

destroyah:oh no it isnt jr. its not a lie its truth on the outside he loves you but you cant tell a person from the outside you tell from the inside in the inside he hates you and you have no care to him and a real persons father wouldent hate his son wouldnt he

godzilla jr.:thats a lie hes my real father

destroyah:now if he was your real father he would be here right now but at the moment you see he isnt so... im giving you a chose stay with your father of join me

godzilla jr.: i want to stay with my father

destroyah:ok then nighty night

destroyah stabs jr. and drains his life energy godzilla jr. then passes out

destroyah:theres no need for him for now throw him back in the dungeon

megalon throws godzilla jr. bacl in the dungeon

suddenly rodan crashes in

rodan:there you are give me back godzilla jr.

then destroyah fires his oxygen destroyer at rodan rodan dodges it

destroyah:hedorah,king ghidorah,mech godzilla,battra after him

hedorah,king ghidorah,mech godzilla,battra chase rodan rodan flies away but hedorah blinds him with his sludge and then mech godzilla fires his laser eyes at him but rodan dodges it and flies away rodan gets away hedorah,king ghidorah,mech godzilla,battra returns to the cave

destoyah:did you get him

battra:no master

destroyah:how dare you report failure!

back on monster island

rodan flies to a crying godzilla on the beach

rodan:godzilla godzilla! i found were there keeping godzilla jr.

godzilla:ok then get all the monsters on the island

rodan follows godzilla orders

day 2 final battle

everyone on monster island starts heading for destroyahs cave

once they reach it everyone starts fighting each other but then destroyah and godzilla fight talking fight

godzilla:give me back jr. now!

destroyah:well you gotta find him first

godzilla and destroyah suddenly telaport to a trench with lava below them godzilla sees that jr.  
is slowly being lowered into the lava godzilla try to head but destroyah but then grabs godzillas skull and then then starts to smash him in the ground godzilla then upercuts destroyah destroyah dodges and grabs godzillas fist destroyah then threw him into the lava but godzilla grabed the edge of the cliff

destroyah:goodbye godzilla

destroyah smashes his foot on godzillas fingers godzilla is able to keep grip then destroyah charges up his oxygen destroyer but before he can fire it rodan breaks in and tackles destroyah revealing they are in a room next to the main cave rodan holds destroyah down godzilla charges up his atomic breath rodan holds on to destroyah but moves over then destroyah grabed rodan and slams him in the ground then godzilla was starting to fire his atomic breath godzilla was stuck due to the thrust of his atomic breath destroyah flies up and get behind godzilla and picks him up and puts his moulth towrds rodan badly damaging rodan godzilla jr. then sended a atomic smoke ring at destroyah destroyah falls in the lava but lets go of godzilla then destroyah rised up from the lava suddenly the volcano the cave there were in started to erupt shaking the cave godzilla then jumps in the lava grabs jr. and rodan then runs in the main cave and tells his allys whats happening destroyahs minions where defeated at that point all of godzilla allys ran away from the volcano and headed back to monster island

night 2 the end or is it?

godzilla has a worried look on his face angurius notices

angurius:whats up zilla

godzilla:hmm im just worried about something

angurius:what are you worried about

godzilla:nevermind

well im probly gonna update this soon plus heres a sneak peak at my next story

godzilla:well there all gone

angurius:yep

mothra:now what do we do

godzilla:i dont know

coming soon godzilla:monster world 


End file.
